Mogwai
Mogwai (as of November 2014, Chibi) was the new kitten Anthony and Kalel adopted from a shelter. After many weeks discussing with Anthony if they would get a third cat, Kalel automatically picked him up from the shelter she and some colleagues visited after working for P.E.T.A. She then texted Anthony about the new baby. He was an emaciated kitten due to his siblings taking his food from him. He was very fragile and needed constant care. Kalel fed him food from a spoon because he ate more when she would feed him herself. Anthony and Kalel were both enamored with their new addition. Anthony could not wait to play with Mogwai. After a video of cuddles and happiness, both tweets from Anthony and a video confirmed that Mogwai had stopped breathing, had defecated on Kalel's bed, and was not moving. They made an emergency veterinary run and Mogwai needed monitoring and an I.V. needle stuck in his leg, which required bandaging due to the procedure. After this, Mogwai was still very fragile, but was doing better. He had shown signs of playfulness and had been eating well. His medical issues were then mainly his bowel movements, which were at first diarrhea, but then became large clumps that hurt his bottom when he tried to get them out. Kalel tried to soothe this by applying oil. He got on the perch and interacted with Nannerz, albeit having been scared of him and not wanting the (toy) monkey to be near him. It seemed that Kalel and Anthony would be keeping Mogwai, and Anthony changed his twitter profile to state that he was the father of three cats, further cementing the large probability that Mogwai was with them to stay. For a time, his condition remained serious, but stable. For a while his condition is unknown due to a lull in new videos, but a picture of him posted on Anthony's official twitter account proved that he was normalizing. Some time in early November, Kalel took Mogwai, along with Kabuki, and moved out of the apartment complex, giving Mogwai a new home, and a new name. He is now Chibi. She stated in the WatchUsLiveAndStuff breakup video that Mogwai was his unofficial middle name, but this is more than likely not true anymore. Many years later, he is continually thriving and healthy. He lived with Kalel and Kabuki and Kalel occasionally featured him in her vlogs. He later lived with Cyrus and Kalel when they moved in together and moved in with Cyrus after he and Kalel broke up and his relationship with Kabuki soured. It is unknown if Kalel will ever take ownership of Chibi again. Random Facts about Chibi/Mogwai * Mogwai has batwings, like his ex-companion, Pip. Anthony loved this trait and wanted to show it off, but Kalel did not want Anthony to strain Mogwai. * Mogwai did not take up even half of Pip's cat bed. Pip's bed was 50% smaller than Pip. * Mogwai liked the top of Kalel's head and liked Anthony's shoulder, as well as any snuggles from the the duo. * The appearance of Mogwai instigated a series of rash comments from viewers, prompting Kalel to state that when she and Anthony have human babies, likely they will not post videos due to obscene comments. (which may have been foreshadowing on her part) * Part of the reason Kalel took Mogwai/Chibi is because she thought she might be able to save him. * Mogwai/Chibi was getting "fat" in 2014. * Mogwai was dubbed as Chibi's middle name, however, it has not been used since the now-deleted "Going Our Separate Ways" video. Due to Kalel and Anthony's split being acrimonious after a time of friendship, it's extremely unlikely any of Anthony's influence remains with Chibi. * Chibi could be seen mostly on Kalel's Instagram or Kalel's twitter. * The cat was sometimes ignored by Kalel, which was evidenced in her v-log abroad in July 2017 when she said she had to get home to her baby, meaning (Ka)Buki.